The Lost Princess
by Lifeisgreat1537
Summary: Annabeth is the princess of Athens but she doesn't know it. Percy is the prince of Atlantis. What happens when the meet? Will they become enemies, friends or lovers? First story so no flames! PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**HIII, I'm new to this and this is my first story so no flames. I appreciate criticism. If I'm doing anything wrong then can you please tell me. Also please REVIEW! It makes me happy :)**

Prologue – The Lost Princess

Third person's POV

_Once Upon A Time, there was a big castle in Athens. Their King was Handsome in a way and is very smart. His name is Fredrick Chase the Third. His beautiful wife is also a strategist for the war and she's also an architect and made the castle. Ever since Athena was the Queen, she made sure that all women had their rights and had as much freedom as men do. She did that because she had to prove that she wasn't weak and made sure to make it clear that all women is strong._

_Anyways, they were the perfect king and queen for Athens. All was well and the day came when their queen gave birth. They had a beautiful little girl with gorgeous honey blonde hair and intelligent grey eyes. The queen named her Annabeth._

_That day they celebrated for the birth of the king and queen. Everyone came to the kingdom to celebrate that day. That day nobody noticed a mysterious person coming in which happened to be the queen's enemy._

_After celebrating, everybody went. The King went to his room to plan their new strategy for the war. Athena went into her room and carried Annabeth rocking her back and forth while singing a lullaby. The queen stayed until she was sound asleep. Athena bent down to kiss her forehead and whispered barely that only Annabeth could hear if she was awake and whispered softly "Goodnight, my beautiful daughter." She smiled and went out of the room but not before noticing the small smile on Annabeth's face._

_Once everyone fell asleep, a mysterious person with a black robe on with a hood covering its face came out of the shadows and went to Annabeth's room. It went into the room after checking that nobody was there. It came into Annabeth's room and saw her peaceful face. It hesitated but not before thinking ' I shouldn't care about this child' She grabbed her and went out of the window and landed on a horse as if she planned this. They ran off as soon as they fell._

_The next day, Fredrick went to check on his daughter when he noticed the door was open. He immediately went into her room and checked the crib to find it empty. He informed everyone about the loss of his daughter and ordered them to find her and bring her back. Once they left, he started to sob quietly of the thought of his wonderful daughter and thinking that he might never see her again or how she was and if she was okay. He found his wife hugging him and sobbing loudly and thinking 'we will find you soon, my dear Annabeth.' They never found the princess and Athens has never been the same ever since they found out about the disappearance of Annabeth._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i am updating today because I have no homework so don't get used to it! I might post another chapter tomorrow. Please REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie if you do (::) Oh and I will update when there is at least 10 reviews so review! Tell me if I make any mistakes! Percy and Annabeth won't meet for a few more chapters so be patient! Also in the chapter 5, that will be the time when she's 12 years old and she meets somebody SPECIAL (hint hint) so yeah there will be a few chapters before they are 16 years old.  
**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed:  
**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes  
**

**SmilingSim  
**

**annabeth the wise girl  
**

**Starlight000  
**

**Mythomagic101  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy or Annabeth or any other characters from the book. Rick Riordan owns it all :'(  
**

**The Lost Princess – Chapter 1**

_**7 Years Later….**_

**Annabeth's POV**

Well my name is Annabeth Chase and my life has been pretty much boring. I've never played outside with other kids or go to school. I never had a friend either besides Callie.

Calliope Jane is a young adult. She's going to have her own child too. She's been pregnant for 7 months now and the poor child isn't going to have a dad either. See, Callie used to have a boyfriend but he ran away after he found out that Callie is pregnant. I think that it's horrible for what he's done to her and I'm only allowed to meet her and no one else. She's like my second mother and also my best friend.

Besides Callie, my life has been pretty boring and I'm only 7 years old. That is sad.

So my mother and I have a very different kind of relationship. She is always at work and she hikes through the woods. I've asked her if I could come too but she always say no. Sometimes I feel suspicious of her I mean she always get scared or angry when I talk about going outside. It's like she's afraid that something will take me away. Sometimes I feel like she's not telling me something.

A familiar voice said "Annabeth, Dinner's ready!" she yelled.

I walk downstairs and there she is setting up the food. Her name is Arachne; I normally don't say it at all because, honestly, her name just scares me. Her name is spider in Greek and well I just don't like spiders. Her appearance doesn't help that fact either. She has black frizzy hair that separates in 8 pieces and pitch black eyes that look like death.

I sat down in my seat and started to eat chicken salad with steal and mash potatoes. We started to eat and there was an awkward silence, as usual.

Finally mom said "So how was your say sweetie?" with a fake smile. Sometimes, I think that my mother is forced to like me or that she doesn't even like me. It hurts a little but I honestly don't like her a lot. It's like we were supposed to hate each other from the beginning.

"The same as always, mother. What about yours?" I said in a bored tone.

"Well you know the same. I've been kind of stressed because of work and also–""Mother, why can't I go outside like the other kids?" I blurted out and instantly regretting it when I saw the anger in my mother's eyes. She calmed down for a second and said "Honey, the world is very dangerous out there. I want you to be…. safe so please stop asking. You know that I care about you." She said in a calm voice but I could still hear the anger in her voice.

I stopped talking and started to eat faster so that I could go in my room. Once I was finished I looked at my mother cleaning the dishes and sighed inwardly and wondered when I will be able to see the world. I went in my room closed the door and locked it. I sighed again and went to my hidden place of books. My mother doesn't like the fact I read books for no apparent reason but I still read them. I got them some of them from Callie when she was in college and new books that she gave to me on my birthdays. I also have dyslexia and ADHD so it was hard for me to read at first but I got the hang of it soon. I took out one of the Architecture books that Callie gave me for my 7th birthday and started to read. I've been interested in Architecture and want to be an Architect when I grow older. I've always wanted to build something that's permanent.

When Annabeth finished reading, she immediately when to sleep and thinking 'Gee, I wonder what will happen tomorrow like every other boring day' but I didn't know that boy was I wrong.

**~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up at exactly 7:00, an hour before my mom goes to work. I laid out my clothes on the bed. It was a turquoise dress with a brown belt that I got from my mother on my birthday. I went in the bathroom and shredded off my clothes and stepping into the hot water.

I started thinking that I had a weird feeling today as if something will happen today but nothing ever happens in my life so I tried to make the feeling go away. My fingers started to wrinkle so I got out and changed into my clothes and started to walk downstairs.

I was walking in the kitchen when I heard a voice that I never heard before talking to mom. I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to listen to their conversation.

A rough and deep voice that reminded me of Mother said "Mother, you need to get rid of her, she will find out sooner or later." He said the voice in a desperate voice. When he said Mother I thought 'I never knew that Arachne had a son' in an angry tone and was about to confront her about her son and why she didn't tell me but something was stopping me so I stayed back. I remembered when he said _she _and I was wondering who _she_ is?

What surprised me the most was what she said "Annabeth will never find out what I've done? She won't because nobody knows besides you and the others that I've kidnapped her when she was a little baby." She said with a little doubt in her voice.

Suddenly it all came back to me from the start that when she didn't want me to go out because she was afraid that someone will find out or that she will get arrested. I've noticed how she was scared to let me go outside. She kidnapped me when I was a baby. Arachne isn't my mother.

**Soo.. what do you guys think? Is it good or bad and if it is bad then tell me how to fix it! I'll see ya guys later :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeyy you guys. I was kind of sad that I only saw 2 reviews for this chapter. I feel as if I did something wrong and that you guys don't like it. If you guys have anything to say then please review. Ohh and the next chapter will be with Annabeth and her adventure as she walk towards Atlantis and meets some people. There won't be a Percy's POV until a few more chapters. I know that this chapter is short but I'm kind of sad that not a lot of people reviewed so yeah that's why. I'm just not in the mood for writing I guess. Anyways, enjoy the story and Mythomagic101; I will use your suggestion but later on in the story :) **

**Thank You to the people that reviewed!**

**Mythomagic101 and OceanBlueSeaEyes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase or the other characters from the book. I do own the plot, Callie and Damon and my writing skills.**

**The Lost Princess – Chapter 3**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

There was so many emotions that I was feeling but the one that I was feeling the most were anger and confusion. I was angry because Arachne wasn't my mother and she kidnapped me. The confusion was who was my mother and if she was still alive.

I made a plan in my head and went back in my room and started to pack all of my clothes. There was no point in staying here if Arachne isn't my mom.

The only thought that was going in my head was Callie. She's been there for me when I needed a mom. She's the person that I trust and she's my best friend. Callie is pregnant and I was leaving her when she needed someone the most.

I packed all of my things and it all surprisingly fit in my backpack. I made sure that I will say goodbye to Callie before leaving. I put my backpack in the closet and went downstairs to see Arachne.

She was eating breakfast and I was resisting the urge to ask her questions or to shout at her in anger. I didn't want her to know about me not being her daughter and kidnapping. If she did then I was afraid that she will keep me as a prisoner and I will never be able to go out and see the world. I went to get eggs, bacon and orange juice and sat down in my seat as quietly as I can. She didn't say a word to me and I didn't say anything either. This was usual for us to be awkward towards each other and now I know why. Arachne went to get her jacket because it was winter and said goodbye with no emotion on her face. She left and I went to the window to make sure she left.

As soon as she went I went to get my backpack and visit Callie. When I was walking towards her house I was trying figure out what I would say to her.

Once I knocked on her door the door opened and I saw a man looking about 30 years old. He had a square face with gorgeous blue eyes and thin lips and is well-built. He looked like a person who would always get into fights and was the class clown in high school. Callie came to his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled at me and said in a happy tone "Annabeth, what brings you here?" "I'm running away. I found out Arachne isn't my mother. I came to say goodbye." I said with tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want to leave her in this condition especially when she's 7 month's pregnant with no one to take care of her.

She looked at me sadly and wrapped her arms around me and said "I'm glad that you're running away. I've never liked Arachne. I'll be fine because my boyfriend is here again." She said in a sad tone until she mentioned her boyfriend and she got happy.

"I want you to meet him." Callie said in a joyful tone. I went inside to find him cooking dinner with all of Callie's favorite foods. I thought 'he must really care about her if he's cooking her food.' I went and introduced myself and I found out that his name is Damon Hayes. We talked and I was glad that he was Callie's boyfriend. Whenever he mentions her he gets this look in his eye and he talks about her as if she's the most important person to him. He takes care of her and is very protective of her too and I think that it's great that Callie has someone that cares for her. After eating lunch and I went and said goodbye to them and started walking down the road toward Atlantis.

**Please Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii! I'm in a happy mood because I'm glad the people review and I didn't realize that this story meant a lot to some people. You guys really inspired me and I made the chapter extra-long. You guys are amazing and just to let you know that I won't be giving up on this story anytime soon! :) I'm proud of myself, I wrote this in an hour, that's a new record :) I guess I have to listen to Taylor Swift more often. I know that some people are saying that this is like Tangled and yes I kind of got the idea from watching it with my cousins too much. The story will be slightly different and stuff like that. So yeah and the next chapter will have Percy in it but they won't meet…yet :P. Oh and I have 5 days of no school which means that I will update more :) unless I have homework then yeah I'll still update and it's next week. I put up an image for the story and I think that it fits in the story so because it was a blonde princess that was in the woods that is lost so yeah. I like it, tell me what you guys think. Alright, I'm sorry for making this Author's Note so long so on with the story! Enjoy :D **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for chapter 3:**

_**OceanBlueSeaEyes**_**, **_**Artemis-gurl**_**, **_**Mythomagic101**_**, **_**TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08 **_**and **_**Guest (Alexsi)**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the books. Those all belong to Uncle Rick :( I own Callie, Damon and my writing skills**

**The Lost Princess – Chapter 4**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was glad that I could have freedom and do whatever I wanted to do but it would've been nice if I had some company. I mean I've pretty much been inside instead so outside so I have no idea where I'm going or what to do.

To be honest, I am kind of scared but I wouldn't dare say that out loud, I have too much pride to do that. Seriously though, it would've been nice if I had someone in the world with me and actually cares about me except Callie.

I'm still wondering about my mother. Who could she be that Arachne would want revenge on? Are they enemies or has she done something to her? I feel so angry that I have no answers to any of my questions and I hate not knowing something. I wonder if my real mother misses me or if she was still alive. I sighed inwardly, there would be no choice to find my mother and she probably forgot about me after 7 years.

I was about to argue with myself when I heard a twig snap behind me. I swiftly turned around and tried to see if anybody was there. 'I'm just imagining things' I thought to myself.

I saw something glinting in the ground. I got curious and stepped towards it. I was digging it out and cleaned it. It was a hammer, a big one that could harm someone if I swung it but light enough to carry it. I carried it with me because I could use something to protect me.

I heard some whispering behind me and I started to walk faster, not daring to look behind me. The leaves crumpled every step they took and I noticed that they were running towards me.

I caught a glimpse of frizzy black hair and back eyes like somebody I knew back at my house. _'Arachne' _I thought fearfully and I noticed a couple of others that looked like the exact copy of Arachne except with a different gender and put pieces together and knew that they were her sons. They came to kidnap me again I thought with fear.

I started to run away fast as I could and didn't look behind me too afraid to see them again. I knew that they weren't going to give up easily and tried to come up with a plan in my head but I couldn't think of anything besides of fear and my heart beating furiously. 'Think Annabeth, Think!' I thought but couldn't come with a plan. Since we were running through the woods at night time, I took this as an advantage and curved through the trees and tried to keep my footsteps quiet but still fast.

I risked looking behind me and saw only Arachne there with a determined look in her eyes and a creepy smile on her face and was determined to capture me. I was so scared and tried to make distractions but those didn't work. I was losing my energy and I could see Arachne catching up towards me. 'No, not again' I thought with anger. I saw a big tree and ran towards it. It looked like I was about to hit it but I turned sharply to the right getting a small scratch on my left arm.

I heard a thud and knew that my plan worked. I still ran until I was completely out of breath and I was found at an Alley. "Wow... I must….. Have run a…. lot to not see….. Where I was going" I said out loud taking breaths after a few words and speaking for the first time I left Callie's house. I noticed that my voice was scratchy and barely audible and winced. I took off my backpack and took out water and took a few sips and putting it back in the backpack.

I sat down and took this as a chance to look around the alley. I couldn't really see anything because it was dark outside and it was misty outside too. I could see a few closed signs on a few gas stations and a few houses that looked old. "Well this is a nice place to stop by" I murmured sarcastically. 'Might as well get some rest' I thought sleepily after I yawned. I took out a thin blanket and used my backpack as my pillow and was sleeping after a couple of seconds.

**~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~**

I opened my eyes slowly and panicked when I realized that I was on the street sleeping besides sleeping in my comfortable bed. I remembered everything from yesterday and inwardly groaned. 'I don't even know where I am' I thought.

I put my blanket in my backpack and picked up my hammer and started to walk down the alley. After a few minutes I saw some people coming towards me.

I panicked and held my hammer and started to swing it around furiously thinking its Arachne or her sons. I heard somebody saying whoa and a feminine girl voice laughing.

"GO AWAY, ARACHNE! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY AGAIN!" I said shouting with anger.

"Calm down girl. I won't hurt you and I'm not Arachne." Said a deep voice chuckling. I stopped swinging and realized I closed my eyes out of fear and opened them to see a girl that looked like a Goth or punk. She has short spiky hair and electric blue eyes with freckles on her nose. She was wearing an old peasant black dress with a black jacket that was too big for her and black boots and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She was looking at me like a big sister would look at her little sister and smiling, showing some not-so-straight teeth but it looked good on her.

There was a boy to her left and looked like a typical boy. He had short cropped hair with baby blue eyes and tan skin. What I didn't look normal was the scar that was pale and was from his eye to his chin. He was wearing peasant clothes: a white button up shirt with dirt on the front and hiking brown trousers with hiking boots. He looked at me with twinkles in his eyes and I think I saw admiration but it was probably a trick of the light. He looked kind of scared but in a joking way and the girl had an amused look on her face.

I dropped the hammer to my sides and looked at them and gave them a look that said 'I'm not allowed to talk to strangers so I'm not talking first' and I think they understood because the boy started talking

"I'm Luke. Luke Castellan. This is Thalia Grace. We live near here and we saw you walking around here as if you were lost and I've never seen you around here and we thought that we could help you." He said in a caring voice which surprised me because nobody ever talked to me like that, except Callie.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else. Sorry about that." I said in a sheepish tone. "Yeah I could use some help around here. I have no idea where I am." I said with no emotions on my face.

"Well you are in Atlantis, the part where nobody lives. We usually don't come here but I guess it's your lucky day." He said with a dashing smile showing his straight pearly white teeth.

The girl was getting annoyed that he wouldn't let her talk and punched him in the shoulder but the boy showed no reaction besides smiling wider.

"Well if you need a tour around the city, we would love to help you around right Luke." She said and had a look on her face that said 'I will punch you if you don't say yes' but in a teasing way. I could tell that they've known each other for a long time and they're both best friends.

Luke agreed and then we went to the part of Atlantis where they live close to and walked to their house. Luke and Thalia have been there for each other since they were babies. They ran away from their house because they never wanted that kind of life. They've been living together for 3 years and they are best friends. I'm not the kind of person who cares about romance or anything like that but I think that Luke and Thalia should be boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm pretty sure that they like each other but they've never noticed it.

Anyways, their house was very welcoming and was huge. They had at least 3 or 4 bathrooms with showers and 5 bedrooms. We talked and we instantly became friends and they practically forced me into living with them but I didn't mind because I didn't want to alone and leave my friends. We ate dinner and they both told about how Thalia is scared of heights which I found surprising because she looks like the person who doesn't have any fears and Thalia teasing him about Luke's 'fan club' and how they only go to the sword practice just to meet him.

I went to sleep early and said goodnight to both of them and changed into my night gown and went in my new bed. I was thinking about my now new friends and thinking that I'm glad that I ran away and this was the first time I felt loved and cared about. I now have new friends and I live far away from Arachne and I'm so happy about my new start in life.

**I've made this chapter more descriptive and stuff like that and I hope that it's good. REVIEW! Reviews make me HAPPY! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I'm in a very good mood today so I decided to write a long chapter today. I really spoil you guys a lot. Guess what, Percy meets Annabeth :D Well they don't really meet but they will in the next chapter. You guys surprised me. I didn't know that I would get reviews so quickly. Did you guys know that you are amazing :P Anyways, I'm going to keep this Author's Note short so ENJOY :)**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed: **_**Mythomagic101**_**, **_**Muffin Russell**_**, **_**TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08**_**, **_**daughter-of-zues**_** and **_**OceanBlueSeaEyes**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own any characters from Percy Jackson and The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Rick. I own the plot, my writing skills, Callie and Damon.**

**The Lost Princess – Chapter 5**

_**12 years later…..**_

**Percy's POV**

Hi there, names Percy Jackson. I'm 12 years old and I'm the prince of Atlantis. People would be saying that I'm living the life but honestly I'm not. Yeah, being a prince has some of its perks but not a lot.

I'm the kind of person who like to have fun and explore and well a prince is the opposite of that; being sophisticated, responsible and serious. I always wanted to live a normal life, yea know; having freedom and doing whatever you want and just be a kid.

Being a prince has a lot of responsibilities that you have to do like never get in trouble and be..._perfect_. I'm not even close to being perfect. In fact, I'm the total opposite of perfect. I always make mistakes and never make the right decisions like a prince should.

Anyways I have explored out the world before. I run away every night and just wander around the town. That's as far I could get and I wish that I could travel around the whole world. Nobody knows that I go out in the nights and nobody will ever know. I might sound like a princess but I sometimes feel like that a person should rescue me from here. The only reason I haven't left is because of my family, they would be sad and I would be devastated without them.

Now my family is different. They are the best family that I could've ever asked for.

My mother is Sally Jackson and she's the best mom ever. She's the person who I care a lot about and is always there for me. She also bakes the best blue cookies ever.

I have a little brother too but he's bigger than me. His name is Tyson and he's like my best friend too. He's 8 years old and acts like a 5 year old but I think that it fits his personality.

Finally, there's my dad, Poseidon. I look up to him and admire him a lot and that's my loving family.

Besides that, I get into a lot of trouble. I guess you can say that I'm mischievous but being 12 years, this is normal for a boy. I sometimes prank people with the Stoll Brothers. If you ever seen them then you might want to watch your wallet. I find it funny that their last names are Stoll and they stole some stuff but when I told them that, they just didn't think it was funny. They are always pranking random people and stealing stuff ever when they could get it for free. They are son of Hermes and they live in Caduceia (its Caduceus but I replaced it with an ia) but they visit often. I think that they steal just do something fun.

I'm pretty sure that nobody would like to be royalty at least, that's what my friends and I think. Of course, my friends are royalty except for one.

I have a friend named Grover and he's my bodyguard even when I could take care of myself but my mom insisted and I couldn't say no to my mother. Yeah I'm a momma's boy but I'm not ashamed to admit it. Grover has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He has a little beard and has VERY hairy legs. Like really, really hairy legs. He could be like half donkey or goat. I've known him the most and he's my best friend.

My other friends are Frank, Nico and Jason. Frank Zhang is my relative and he's the son of Ares. By his appearance and personality, I would've never thought he was a son of Ares. He is Asian and has a babyish face with brown eyes and short black hair.

Nico is like my younger brother. He doesn't really doesn't look like a prince at all. He has shaggy black hair with olive skin and has dark eyes. He mostly wears black or dark clothing.

I haven't known Jason for a long time but he's still my friend. He's the most different out of the most of us. He has short blonde hair with electric blue eyes. Jason is the perfect boy like a prince but for some weird reason he doesn't like being a prince either. So, yeah those are the people in my life but besides that, my life has been pretty boring.

I think that I should run away but then I would eventually come back after worrying about my family and how they would be. I was hoping that one day everything will be different but what I didn't think that it would be today.

I got out of bed and took out my armor that I wear when I go to my sword practices. I put them on and decided to shower later after sword practice because of how sweaty I got after practices. I went to the arena looked around for my teacher.

Now, I don't really like the teacher a lot. He's too cruel and violent. We always got into fights and I always beat him but he keeps saying that he takes it easy on me. Guess who it is.

"Well well, well Percy Jackson. Lets we get to sword fighting so I could smash you to pulp." He said. If you guessed Ares, then you were right. I literally hate him and he hates me. What a lovely relationship.

We took our stances and circled each other. I was watching his moves and he doing the same to me. We attacked at the same time and made a loud noise. I tried to make him attack more so he would get tired but he already knew my strategy so we attacked, blocked and dodged. It kept going on until we were both tired and sweating. Ares wanted to get this over with so he used all of his strength on his swings but it slowed him down. Eventually, he was swinging as slow as a turtle and I knocked the sword out of his hand. I pointed the sword at him and won again, like always.

We went to shower and Ares argued about how he was going easy on me and I thought that he should admit that he got beaten by a 12 year old. I only thought of that and didn't say that out loud and I wouldn't want to get Ares angry like before. You don't want to get Ares mad so I just let him say whatever he wanted to.

I took a shower and dressed into a long sleeved white button up shirt and black trouser with boots. I went outside and went to our place that we hung out. I met up with all of the guys sitting down and doing nothing, looking bored.

They went up to me and they all said at once "WHERE WERE YOU!?"

I was shocked and said "It took longer at sword practice. We had a longer fight but eventually I won… like always." I said cockily.

They rolled their eyes at the same time and it was seriously getting creepy. I guess that they could tell by my face expression that they were really creeping me out because they started laughing and I joined in.

We all ate lunch and talked about our lives which is probably the same thing every day. We separated when they had to go to their kingdoms and said our goodbyes. Grover stayed back and we walked together to my room. Grover had to go to the store to get some groceries for the cooks and went quickly. I lay down on my bed and went to sleep to get some sleep before going to town.

**~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up at sundown and remembered that the kingdom will be sleeping really soon. Your probably wondering why the kingdom slept so early but I guess it's because how they had to wake up early in the morning. I tried to pretend to sleep knowing that my mother will come to check on me like every night.

After a few minutes, I heard a click of a door opening and steadied my breathing and tried to stay still but was still hard considering the thing that I have ADHD. I heard quiet footsteps and felt a hand petting my hair.

I felt lips my forehead and a voice whispering "I love you Percy. Sweet dreams" and couldn't help smiling just a bit after my mother left. I heard a click of a door closing and footsteps down the hallway. I opened an eye and looked around, making sure nobody was there.

I opened both of my eyes and went to get a robe that had hood and put it ever my head and body. I walked out the door and checking the hallways to make sure nobody was awake and went to the stall and stopped at Blackjack.

Blackjack is my horse. Blackjack is a pure black. He is a black stallion with a black mane.

I feel like we could understand each other and I said "Come on Blackjack. We are going out today." I fed him some sugar and apples. He whined happily and I could imagine him saying 'Of course, Boss'. I rolled my eyes and climbed on him and he ran off the border of the kingdom to the woods that separated the kingdom from the town.

Whenever I'm on Blackjack, I feel like I'm flying and it's like I have freedom and I could do anything I wanted to do. Basically, it was the best feeling ever. The horse slowed down when we started to see some houses.

We saw that some people were sleeping early which wasn't normal because they all slept late. I saw some people walking around. I helped out a man when he needed some money and saved a cat from a tree. I seriously wonder why cats go up trees and why they can't just climb down. I just don't get it **(Percy's such a seaweed brain)**. I also saw that there was a crowd of kids over the woods. They looked like they were hiding and I thought 'They are probably playing hide and seek'. I got curious when I noticed their face expressions and they looked like they were dreaming and listening to someone. I started walking towards them.

I got closer and heard a beautiful voice. I could tell that it was a girl and that she was singing. I was so enchanted by the voice and it was like the voice wanted me to come over. I kept walking and following the voice. The voice seemed to be sad for some reason and was singing with a lot of passion. I wonder why she's so sad.

I stopped when I saw a girl at the pond. She was turned around but I could still see her face. 'She's pretty' I thought blushing at my thoughts. I was surprised because I've never blushed before in my life.

I studied her and she didn't seem to notice me. Her eyes were closed and the moon shined on her face like in those movies. She looked like she was my age. She had slightly tan skin and blonde princess curls that tumbled down her back and stopping at the middle of her back.

She stopped singing and opened her eyes opened to reveal stormy grey eyes.

**So, you are probably either mad or happy about this and I hope that it's the latter. I will try to update sooner. I didn't know what song that Annabeth was singing but think of a sad song and you'll find out why she's sad in the next chapter. See you guys later :) REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy you guys. I'm kind of tired today so this chapter might not be the best. I was having a HUGE writers block for some reason and I had to do some of my homework so that's my lame excuse about updating late. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**_XxbethamphetaminexX_, _TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08_, _xXHurricaneXx_, _Booklover72_, _OceanBlueSeaEyes_, _AuroxTheLander_ and _Mythomagic101_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Rick Riordan owns all of it. I own the plot, Callie, Damon and my writing skills.**

**The Lost Princess – Chapter 6**

**Annabeth's POV**

My life has changed so much in the past 5 years. I got closer to Thalia and Luke. They're like my family ever since. Luke and I had a brother-sister kind of love and we always spar. He actually gave me my first dagger and taught me how to fight with it. Thalia and I acted like sisters to each other and gave each other advice about boys. Well, I gave the advice to Thalia since I'm not looking for a relationship right now.

Luke and Thalia's feelings towards each other had gotten stronger as time went by. You are probably wondering if Luke and Thalia are dating now but I'm sad to say that they're not. They are too scared to because they didn't want to be rejected and that their relationship wouldn't be the same since they would be awkward towards each other. I don't see the difference since they act awkward towards each other now. They give each other a look and I sometimes wonder if they are hiding something from me.

When I first came, I didn't want to stay her for free after letting me into their house. Luke and Thalia had a business before I came and wasn't that popular before. I've helped them by giving them some ideas and before you knew it, there were more people coming in the store. I told them that I would help out too and they disagreed before. After a lot of persuading and blackmail, I got a job at 7 years old. That store is like my second home and always will be. We got a lot of workers ever since it got popular and all of them are my friends. There is Silena, Katie, Juniper and Piper. We are all like a family in a way. Piper and Silena are sisters and they're the daughters of Aphrodite. They don't work in the store but we are still friends and visit often. Right now, I think that my life was perfect but my heart didn't.

For the past few days my heart has been weird lately not in the 'I'm going to have a heart attack' but there were some feelings that I was feeling. I don't know what feeling it was but it felt like my heart was trying to say something as if my life wasn't perfect. It felt like it was trying to tell me about how there was a person missing in my life and I thought of my mother.

I don't remember much about her but I got a flashback about her putting me in a crib and saying goodnight to me and I was feeling very happy. I always wanted to meet my mother and my father or at least remember how they looked like but there were no memories of them.

Today I got up at 7:00 and went to the bathroom and take a shower. As I got in, I got another feeling that was different. I groaned inwardly and thought angrily 'I'm so tired of these weird feelings. Why can't I understand it?' I got out and changed into a sea green dress with black boots and a brown belt where my waist was. I put my curly hair in a messy ponytail and walked downstairs.

I went in the kitchen when I saw Luke and Thalia's heads in a bowl with cereal and milk. I chuckled and went to wake them up. I accidentally tripped and fell on the table and the table fell down with Luke's and Thalia's head still in the bowl. I started laughing uncontrollably when I saw a few of cheerios stuck on their heads with milk on their faces and glaring at me. They joined in few seconds later and they got their revenge when they threw a cake at me. We cleaned it up and washed our faces before walking to our store.

The rest of the day was a blur and went by quickly. I said goodbye to Silena after arguing about how I should wear makeup. I went to my room after and went to bed early along with Luke and Thalia. I really should've stayed up but I already felt a nightmare coming. I looked around and was surrounded by Arachne's sons and Arachne coming forward. She cackled and gave me a creepy smile. The dream started to fade and another dream came. I was watching a baby that looked a lot like me getting in a crib and watched a young woman that had curly brown hair and intelligent grey eyes like mine. She looked at the baby or me and rocked the younger version of me to sleep. She kissed her forehead and said something to the baby. She went but the baby started smiling and it all went black.

I woke up and thinking who is she? I always got this dream but for some reason, this time it bothered me the most. It's probably because of the dream before that one. I got out of bed and got a glass of water. I saw Thalia coming down and was looking at me worried. 'She might have heard me screaming' I thought to myself.

She went up to me and said in a rare tone "What's wrong?" She already knows about my dreams I get every time and she knows about Arachne. I didn't want to tell her but I didn't want to lie to her so I told her a few days ago. I didn't answer but she got the message that I wanted to be alone and went back upstairs before looking at me worriedly.

I went outside to go for a walk. There were the woods besides us and went to 'my spot'. I found a place in the woods that was so beautiful and I always went to that spot when I wanted to think or just relax. It was on a hill near a pond. There was a rock above the pond that looked kind of like the rock in The Lion King. There were some flowers but I spotted a few black roses and grabbed them. I felt just like those roses, dead and sad. I dropped them besides me and sat cross legged and sat beside where the moon was and was shining on one side of my face.

I started singing and thought about how I can never know how Mother and Father are or ever see them. I felt a few tears but blinked them away and just closed my eyes. I didn't notice anything that was happening around me and just put all of my feelings into the song.

When I stopped singing I opened my eyes to see sea green eyes looking at me. I was shocked and confused why he was listening to me singing. I looked at him to see him better but I couldn't so I squinted at him. He understood and walked out of the dark. I looked at him and he looked sort of cute. I was surprised at my thoughts but analyzed him. He had raven black messy hair that looked like he just woke and beautiful green eyes. He has tan skin and was wearing a black robe with a hood that he took off. I couldn't see any of his clothes because of the robe but saw boots peeking out of the robe.

He looked uncomfortable from my gaze and smirked a little before showing no emotion and saying "Who are you?" I said curiously.

He met my gaze and I could see him panicking inside but he kept his cool and said hesitantly "I'm Percy…Johnson?" He said in a question and I was a little suspicious of his behavior and nodded slowly.

He gave me a look and I understood and said "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said. He nodded and the atmosphere was awkward. I wanted to say something but what do you say to a stranger after he heard you singing with you expressing your emotions without you noticing him. I looked at him and caught him staring but he turned away a second late and blushing and mumbling something. I grinned at his behavior. He sat on the rock beside me and turned towards me and I could tell he wanted to know why I was so sad.

I was getting my answer ready when he asked me "So…. what's your favorite color?" He says and try's to look interested when he puts his hands on his chin and leans in. I laugh at the question and say "Grey" and he mutters 'like your pretty eyes' I think I heard it wrong and I say "what did you say?" He blushes at the question and looks away and mutters a no. I smile at his blushing and say thanks because I know that I heard right.

I say "Well, tell me about you Mr. Johnson." Copying his actions when he said what your favorite color is. He got confused when I said it and panicked for a second and blurted out "I'm an orphan." I got confused at his behavior but I said that I'm also an orphan. He frowns a bit and hugs me. I'm too shocked to return the hug. I didn't know that I would get a hug from a stranger for only knowing each other for 5 minutes. The hug was different from any hug I got. It was special and it felt different. It felt like he was made for hugging me. But I ignored the thought and hugged him for a second before he let go. He looked embarrassed and grumbled I'm sorry.

I grin at him and say "It's okay but why did you hug me? Aren't you an orphan too?" I asked curiously and was a little suspicious of him and his behavior. He looks at me for a second but I could tell that he wasn't telling me something. I didn't press on the matter and didn't want to sound too nosy after just meeting him. He gives me a dazzling smile and I think 'He has a nice smile'. I shook my head at my thoughts and thought 'Why am I thinking about a stranger like this. I've never thought things like this about anyone.'

I was about to scold myself when he started saying "It was a spur of the moment. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have done that after only knowing you for a few minutes" He said and pouted his lips and he reminded me of a lost puppy. I chuckled shaking my head and said again that it's okay. We talked about our lives and I learned that Percy always wants to travel around the world and that he likes blue food. I told him about my life but not Arachne. I didn't trust him enough to tell him everything about me yet. We were talking for about 1 hour and felt… happiness for the first time in my life. I did feel happy when I was around Luke and Thalia but this happiness was something different that I couldn't describe. I felt an urge to go into the pool and I did but I asked if he wanted to and he said yes and that he loves the water. We floated on our backs but I felt water on my face and I scowled at Percy who was smiling mischievously before dunking me in the water. We ended up dunking each other and having a splash fight.

We got out and noticed the sky getting lighter. Percy's eyes widened and he looked at me for a second before saying quickly "I have to go right now. I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic smile. I just smiled back but felt sad that he had to go. "It's fine. I actually have to go too but…." I stopped for a second and he looked at me questioningly. "I don't want you to go." I continued blushing a bit before saying "When will we see each other again?" I said looking in his eyes. I could tell that he felt the same way. "We can meet every day. We'll meet at the same time and same place like tonight, if that's okay with you." He said with a crooked smile.

I just nodded and we said our goodbyes and went in the opposite directions.

Percy's POV

I was kind of sad for leaving her but I smiled at the thought of her. She's special. She doesn't treat me like I'm royalty but like a normal person. It felt nice and I could tell that we were going to be very good friends.

Third Persons POV

Percy and Annabeth went to sleep that day but they thought of each other. They felt an attraction towards each other but they would always deny it. Annabeth didn't have any bad dreams and went to sleep as a certain green –eyed boy popped into her head. Percy didn't have any friends that were girls so he felt sort of weird too. He fell asleep but not before thinking about Annabeth.

**I don't think this is my best chapter but at least you see how Annabeth and Percy meet! Review!**


	7. AU: PLEASE READ!

**AU: PLEASE READ!**

**First off, I'M BACK! And I'm also sorry for the long wait :( Just to let you guys know this isn't a chapter. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm letting you know that I'm not giving up on this story. For now it's on hiatus but I'll make sure to update ASAP! I'm planning on updating in a month or two so please be patient! Also, I hope you won't give up on this story! I'm just going to keep this author's note short and I'll see you soon :)**


End file.
